Para siempre
by Nanna0
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic, un AnnieArmin, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

Ella, la mujer de hielo. Ella, que era dura como el diamante. Ella... Armin no podía aspirar a alejarla de sus pensamientos. Desde el primer día en que vio a Eren hablar con ella, cuando la vio luchar y más tarde supo de su historia no podía sacarla de su cabeza. A pesar de faltar a las clases teóricas, por sus notas podía ver que era brillante. Estaba perdido... Le gustaba Annie Leonhart...

Armin se sentía perdido, salía a pasear en medio de la noche por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Caminaba hasta sentirse exhausto y caer rendido en la cama. Una de las tantas noches en las que Armin había salido a caminar empezó a sentirse incomodo, se sentía vigilado. Había algo en ambiente que le incomodaba. Entonces lo olió, aquel aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales, ese perfume se le metía dentro y le causaba aquella sensación entre asustado y seguro. Esa misma sensación que e invadía cuando Annie le miraba, sentía que podía protegerlo y a la vez lo intimidaba. Annie...

-¿Soñando despierto, Arlet?

Armin se giró rápidamente y observó bajo la luz de la luna aquella expresión gélida con la que fantaseaba. Sin embargo había algo diferente en ella, el brillo felino de sus ojos era diferente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Annie?- pronunció nerviosamente.

-Salgo a pasear cuando no puedo dormir. ¿No es lo mismo que haces tú cada noche Armin?

-¿Cómo sabes...

-Shhh... ¿Qué importa eso? Simplemente lo sé.

Y con un descaro que no sabía de donde salía se acercó a ella mirandole directamente a lo ojos con un tono que jamás había utilizado le dijo:

-Vamos Annie, ¿a caso me he anclado tanto en tus pensamientos que me espías por las noches?

Annie no se movió pero en sus ojos vio la sorpresa que había causado su descaro.

-Vaya Armin, no esperaba esa actitud en ti. Me gusta que te atrevas a hablarme así- dijo mientras se acercaba más a él.

El corazón de Armin latía a mil por hora. Sentir a Annie tan cerca le ponía frenético. No podía creer lo que había dicho, ¿de donde salía ese descaro? Mil pensamientos cruzaron su mente, sentía la respiración de Annie sobre su piel. Maldita sea, se moría de ganas por dar medio paso y besarla. Sus narices estaban a un palmo. Armin estaba al borde del colapso. Entonces Annie le rodeó acariciando su espalda y cuando llegó a la altura de su hombre le susurró al oído:

-Me gusta tu insolencia Armin Arlet. Me gusta cuando eres rebelde y luchas por los que quieres. Me gusta cómo me miras cuando piensas que no te veo. Me gusta cómo piensas, tu inteligencia. Me gusta cuando luchas.

Sin pensarlo se giró mirando a los ojos de Annie que brillaban de una manera que jamás había visto, la agarró por a cintura y la besó. Annie estaba rígida pero de repente le agaró del pelo e hizo de ese beso un beso más profundo, más intenso.


	2. Chapter 2

Se despertó después de un sueño reparador. Hacia mucho que no dormía así. Se quedó en la litera mirando el techo, pensando en si lo que había vivido en la noche había sido real o un sueño. Con la emoción de verla se preparó a todo correr y se apresuró en llegar a la cantina.

Allí estaba ella, brillante como nunca o como siempre, pues para Armin nadie brillaba como lo hacía Annie. Entonces ella levantó la mirada del plato y le miró. Sus ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto habían brillado la noche anterior ahora estaban vacíos. Annie no reaccionó ante su presencia,no movió un músculo, no se le movió un pelo. Pero no fue eso lo que heló la sangre de Armin. Ya no había brillo en sus ojos y eso le inquietaba. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? Armin se quedó paralizado mirándola. Annie volvía a tener esa expresión gélida que tanto le había apasionado pero que ahora helaba su sangre. Annie se quedó mirándole impertérrita. De repente se levantó y caminó hacia él. Por un momento Armin volvió a tener esperanza. Pero Annie pasó por su lado sin ni tan siquiera mirarle, sin embargo sus dedos se rozaron por un segundo. Annie pasó tan cerca de él para tocarle la mano. Entonces se dio cuenta, lo vio todo claro. Lo que había pasado aquella noche no había sido un sueño, pero sí un espejismo. Annie jamás se involucraría con él, nunca dejaría que sus sentimientos saliesen. Annie, su princesa de hielo, dura como el diamante... Siempre sería así, fría y distante. Lo único que le quedaba era el recuerdo y la admiración que sentía por ella, aquella mujer valiente y luchadora. Annie Leonhart jamás sería suya. Annie Leonhart no era de nadie. Sólo podía amarla en silencio. Admirarla en la distancia y esperar que algún día ella se volviera a acercar tanto que pudiera sentir su mano, tal vez su aliento y sólo en sus sueños poder besarla.


	3. Chapter 3

Años después todo se había acabado, pero ella seguía en su crisálida, fría en ese pedazo de diamante. Después de tanto tiempo le seguía gustando apreciar su belleza. 20 años después Armin ya tenía arrugas y alguna que otra cara. Había encontrado una mujer que lo amaba y le cuidaba, que se preocupaba por él. Había destacado como soldado gracias a su inteligencia y a la ayuda de Eren y Mikasa. Ahora tenía una familia y un futuro por el que luchar. Era feliz pero todavía sentía que le faltaba algo. En una noche Annie le había robado el sueño, sus sueños le pertenecían a ella. Cada noche en sus sueños volvía a aquel bosque, en aquel claro bajo la luna donde sintió su piel por primera vez, donde por primera vez desde que era un niño se sintió completamente feliz, seguro y completo. Era feliz, pero no se sentía completo.

Después de 20 años ahí seguía ella, tan bella como siempre. Mientras él envejecía ella seguía igual. Después de que les traicionase sintió que su corazón se había roto, sintió dolor y odio. Aún así no dejó de amarla ni un segundo. Todavía no la había perdonado, pero el tiempo le había traído paz a su alma y ya no sentía esas ganas de zarandearla y gritarle, de pedirle explicaciones, de reprocharle todo el daño que les había causado. Ya sólo la amaba en la distancia, como aquel que admira el atardecer en silencio.

Ese día era un día especial, esta vez no como las otras. Armin decidió hablarle y no sólo contemplarla. Le contó que ya habían pasado 20 años desde que se convirtió en diamante, le contó como había avanzado la guerra con los titanes y cómo después de que ella se encerrara en diamante él se había centrado en su carrera, en sus estrategias y en ayudar con su cerebro. Le contó todo, le habló de su mujer, de cómo se conocieron y dónde se casaron, cómo se llamaba su pequeña. Después de hablarle durante horas se sintió vacío y se dio cuenta de que nunca volvería, que aquello había sido un adiós. Que a pesar de que la amaría siempre, jamás volvería a ese sótano, no la volvería a ver. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro y dejando que esa lágrima le llenase de pena besó el diamante que envolvía a Annie imaginando que era los labios que le regaló aquella noche.

-Adiós Annie- le dijo mirándola entre lágrimas.

Por un momento le pareció que ella había sonreído durante una fracción de segundo. La edad y las lágrimas habían dejado ir a su imaginación demasiado lejos.


	4. Chapter 4

20 años había estado encerrada voluntariamente. 20 años esperando a que la rescatasen, 20 años esperando a poder escapar. 20 años viendo a través de los parpados todo lo que pasaba. Tanto tiempo escuchando martillear su corazón en sus oídos cuando Armin aparecía. Armin... El único que había podido derretir su corazón de hielo. Armin, el único que podía hacerle sentir que era buena. En todos esos años había visto como en sus ojos la ira pasaba al amor y anhelo. Lo había visto tantas veces mirarla rendido al amor y la pérdida que sólo su presencia la provocaba. Quería salir de su prisión de diamante. Se moría por salir de allí y abrazarle, quería consolarle, besarle y decirle que le quería, que siempre le había querido. Durante eso 20 años había maldecido no haberle vuelto qa buscar, no haberle besado nunca más. Durante esos 20 años había anhelado olerle, sentirle, tocarle. Le dolía el corazón por que sabía que era ella la culpable de todo. Había sido ella la que le había echado de su lado. Ella no podía permitirse sentir. Tenía una misión, tenía que volver a casa. Gracias a esa maldita misión llevaba 20 años encerrada en diamante, 20 años alejada de Armin, 20 años queriendo morir, 20 años esperando algo...

No, debía ser honesta. No le había dejado marchar por su misión. No, le había dejado marchar por que sabía que no era lo suficientemente buena para él, que le iba a hacer daño, le daba miedo lo que Armin despertaba en ella. El día en que Annie ignoró a Armin,lo hizo como acto de valentía pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no había sido valentía. Fue cobarde por no arriesgarse, no se dio la oportunidad de ser feliz.

"Hoy vuelve. Otra vez viene a verme. Esta vez le veo diferente. Algo en él ha cambiado. Esta mirándome como siempre, pero se le ve más pensativo de lo normal. A pesar de haber cambiado, aquí está, Armin, mi Armin... No, no es mi Armin. Yo le eché de mi lado. Su aspecto es diferente pero en sus ojos todavía puedo ver aquello que me encandiló cuando le conocí. Armin, mi Armin... ¡Dios! Ni en 100 años merecería su perdón. Yo le traicioné, le traicioné. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para quedarme encerrada el resto de mi miserable vida? Fui tan estúpida..."

Entonces la voz de Armin detuvo sus pensamientos. Le estaba hablando. Entonce fue consciente de que en esos 20 años nunca le había hablado. Todo lo que Armin le había dicho lo decía con la mirada. Tantos secretos, amor y reproches había en sus ojos que nunca había necesitado sus palabras para entenderle.

Dentro de esa crisálida que era su cárcel no podía llorar ni moverse, jamás lo había echado en falta pero ese día sintió una necesidad imperiosa de moverse, de gritar, de llorar, abofetearle, de abrazarle... En cuanto Armin empezó a hablar Annie supo que se estaba despidiendo. Quiso guardar esa imagen de Armin en su mente por que sabía que nunca volvería a verle. Estaba condenado a recordar a Armin hasta el fin de sus días, estaba condenada a perderle, a no volver a ser amada como él la amó, a sufrir la soledad que le provocaba perderle. No sintió rencor, no pudo odiarle. Solo pudo sentir pena, sólo pudo llorar sin lágrimas.

Cuando lo supo todo, todo lo que había pasado en esos largos años, cómo él encontró a la mujer adecuada y cómo tuvo una hija, sintió que algo se partía en ella. Algo que ella pensaba roto y muerto, ese algo fue destruido a cenizas. Su corazón jamás volvería a sentir nada. Sólo la letanía de la falta de Armin a su lado.

En su despedida Armin besó la jaula de Annie y derramó lágrimas por ella. Las últimas lágrimas para Annie. Sin más ceremonia se fue. Para siempre.

Entonces en su desesperación hizo algo impensable. Después de tanto años y bajo tierra ya nadie vigilaba a Annie. En su locura salió de la cárcel que ella se había creado. Subió los niveles bajo tierra con facilidad sin ser visto. Y queriendo ser como Icaro inmolándose en el sol, en la terraza de aquella fortaleza se convirtió en titan y se dejó llevar por la Policía Militar. Sin Armin ya no había nada, ya no tenía motivos para volver a su hogar. Sin Armin...

_"Después de tantos años de amenaza, hoy por fin el titan hembra ha muerto. Los soldados del interior, la Policía Militar ha comunicado hoy..."_


End file.
